


Brotherly Advice

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [12]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alex McClure (OC), Brothers and Sisters - Freeform, Comfort, F/M, Family, Gen, Other, Siblings, Walt McClure (OC), commitment issues, my actual favorite character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upset about her commitment phobia, Alex discusses it with Walt, who has his own relationship issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Sonny is not actually in this chapter. He'll be back ;)

"Why are YOU crying?" Walt immediately noticed her red eyes, despite her taking a second to compose herself in the hall.

"Did he hurt your feelings? I will kick his ass right now!" Walt pounded his fist in his hand and stood up. 

"No." She shook her head. "It's not Sonny's fault."

"Don't cover for him." Walt threatened. 

"No!" She repeated and sat on the couch. 

"What happened?" He ignored his own problems in light of this recent development. 

"He..." She started but sighed. "Walt there's something wrong with me!"

The tears started to form again. 

"Nothing's wrong with you Lex." He shook his head and hugged her. 

"No something definitely is!" She insisted. "Sonny said I love you, more than once and I can't say it! Why can't I tell him that?"

"Well do you?" He asked. 

"Love him?" She asked. "I dunno, I think so?"

"Wait, did he get mad at you for not saying it?" Walt swelled again. 

"No, I mean maybe he wanted to." She sighed. "He said he knew and I didn't have to say it. How does he know if I don't know!?"

Walt dropped his anger and kind of rolled his eyes. "He let you off the hook?"

"What?" She was confused. 

"I told him to be tough with you!"

"About this!" She yelled. "When did you you tell him that? What's the matter with you?"

"Alex! You know who you are! You're not commitment girl but you really like him and he's good for you. You have to know that." Walt explained. 

"If I know that then why do I want to run and hide when he tells me he loves me?"

"Because you're Alex!" He almost yelled. "You think you're protecting yourself not getting attached but look at you."

"That was mean." She sounded hurt. 

"Saying you love him doesn't mean he's going to go away." He added. "Eventually you don't love them anymore, or they hurt you, or you die but it doesn't mean don't fall in love. It doesn't mean it's not worth it."

She stared. 

"Oh are you going to be surly about it?" He made a face. "You don't want to be told what you're doing wrong?"

She looked down. 

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings Alex. I love you. I want you to be happy. You're not too cool to be in love." He smirked. 

She smiled despite herself. 

"So, are you gonna go tell your boyfriend you love him?" He grinned at her and hugged her again. 

"Maybe later." She smirked. 

"For the record I don't think he should have told you you didn't need to say it." He added. "He's not doing himself any favors letting you get away with anything."

"Shut up!" Alex shoved him. 

They fell silent. In the quiet Walt frowned remembering he had his own love life problems and they weren't easily solved by just saying I love you. 

"Walt?" Alex started. "What happened?"

"I..." He bit his lip. "I think we broke up. For real this time."

He breathed heavily. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

"He hates me." He said bitterly. 

"He doesn't hate you!" She corrected quickly. 

"He hates me!" Walt repeated. "He threw my stuff out the window. He said no more."

"Well what did you do?"

"Why did I have to do something?" He sneered. "Maybe he's fucking crazy!"

"I didn't mean it like that." She corrected herself. "I mean, he threw your stuff in the street and then what?"

"And then he said he was tired of waiting for me..." He wrinkled his nose. "That I only care about myself and he's only a part of my life when I'm home."

"Well..." Alex frowned. 

"What, you think he's right?" He asked. 

She shrugged. "He isn't wrong. Things are always great when you're home. But whenever Mateo talks about your deployment or being stationed somewhere you just ignore it."

"He doesn't have to worry about that!" He explained. 

"Yes he does." She insisted. "You don't get to just date someone in the military without dating the whole thing. And it's not just dating you've been with him like a year and a half."

"I know that!" He rolled his eyes. "He's just...he wants me to take him. He wants to be some army wife."

"He wants to get married?" She asked. "Really?"

"I don't know. That's the way he talks. I don't want to be married." Walt widened his eyes. "I love him. I want to be with him but I...I can't be responsible for someone else."

"You don't think you already are?" She asked. 

"Maybe we have the same problems." He smirked. "I just don't know what would be solved by being married except that he'd follow me to Turkey or someplace he would hate because it isn't Chelsea or Fire Island or Miami and then bitch that I was always working. He thinks it's this adventure vacation he's missing out on."

She frowned. "That sounds like a way bigger problem then a cute boy who loves you."

"Ya think," he stuck his tongue out at her. 

She stuck it back. "Well, I have a handle of vodka in the freezer and   
Star Wars on blu-ray."

"No more vodka for Walter today." He rubbed his tummy. "Han Solo, yes."

"Well Alex would like a few glasses and double yes on Han Solo." She got up. "And I need comfy clothes."

She got up to change and fix herself a drink. 

"You didn't tell me," Walt asked as she moved from her bedroom to the kitchen in sweats. "Did you pass the test? Does his sister accept you as the new girlfriend?"

She smiled as she came back, handing him a glass of ginger ale and setting her own glass down. "Well she's really cool. Definitely the sister who I will get on with most. I think she liked me."

"That's great." Walt grinned. "I liked them. They feel like family."

"I know it's really weird." She grimaced.

"It's not weird!" He shook his head. "You're just weird."

"Nerf herder!" She rolled her eyes. 

"You'll get there, Lex. You just gotta be a grown up and tell your sexy boyfriend that you love him." 

"Seriously shut up!" She pushed him but grinned. 

Suddenly her phone vibrated. She smiled as she read the message. 

Walt looked over. "Did Staten Island send you a selfie? What a dork."

"Stop reading my texts!" She held the phone to her chest. "He was saying good night."

"How disgusting." Walt retched. "You guys are gross."

"It's totally innocent!" She argued. 

"That is an invitation into his bed!" Walt fought back. "You can go ya know? I don't mean to interrupt your life."

"No!" She put her phone down. "No. I'm having drinks with my brother and watching Star Wars. Sonny will have to sleep alone."

"I'm gonna pass out before Yoda anyway, just try not to wake me when you sneak out."


End file.
